Bienvenido
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu regresa después de su larga semana de duro entrenamiento, donde sabe que lo espera una cálida bienvenida. Pequeño Drabble continuación de mi otro one-shot: 'Confianza'.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca pertenece solo y exclusivamente a Vooz, ni a mí ni a nadie más._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Este drabble es una continuación de mi otro one-shot_ _ **Confianza,**_ _así que para comprender este tienen que leer primero aquel, si no, no entenderán que está pasando xD ¡Vayan, vayan, vayan!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu abrió las puertas del Goh Rong sintiendo el delicioso olor a fideos recibirlo, acariciando sus fosas nasales y tentando sus papilas gustativas. Sonrió.

Estaba en casa.

Había sido una larga y ardua semana de viaje de entrenamiento con cero distracciones, y la había aprovechado bastante bien. No iba a mentir: Disfruto de la paz y tranquilidad del bosque, pero también ya extrañaba el ruido y el alboroto de su querida aldea. En especial a…

― ¡Garu! ¿Ya has vuelto? ― exclamo Dada. Garu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, reprimiendo pensamientos sarcásticos en su mente. ¿Acaso no era obvio que ya estaba ahí? Pero así era Dada.

Se sentó en su mesa de siempre, mientras el chico rubio le entregaba el largo menú para después dirigirse a atender otras mesas. Aparentemente comenzó a ojearlo, pero en realidad y de forma disimulada escaneaba el lugar, buscando…

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

En eso las puertas del Goh Rong se abrieron de golpe, acompañadas con el sonido de una motoneta. A Garu se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba. Ocultándose tras el menú, la siguió con la mirada. Pucca llegaba después de hacer entrega de sus pedidos, con Mio en su cabeza.

Garu sonrió más. Mio se miraba feliz, sano e incluso más gordo.

Sabía que no podía haberlo dejado en mejores manos.

Ella se metió en la cocina con todo y motoneta, y duro un rato en salir. Momentos después apareció con un pequeño cuadernito y una pluma para tomar ordenes con Mio aun sobre su cabeza.

― Pucca, ¿podrías tomar la orden de la mesa cinco? ― pidió Dada. Era su mesa. Internamente, Garu agradeció al chico pelirrubio por el favor.

Pucca asintió y se acercó a él sin sospechar de quien se trataba, pues su rostro aún estaba siendo ocultado por la larga cartilla de menú, lo que le causo gracia.

Al llegar a su mesa, la chica se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y tomar la orden. Exhalando y preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabía vendría después, Garu dejó caer el menú dándose a notar ante la mirada atónita de ella.

Pucca se quedó como piedra mirándolo en shock, tanto sus ojos como su boca abiertos debido a la sorpresa y dejando caer el cuadernito y la pluma por la impresión. Mio también lo miraba con una expresión parecida a la de ella con sus grandes ojos amarillos en él, lo que le pareció extremadamente divertido. ¿Por qué no tenía una cámara justo ahora?

Sin nada de delicadeza, la chica y el gato se le dejaron ir encima, tacleándolo y yendo a dar los tres al suelo. Pucca lo abrazaba con ímpetu mientras le llenaba de besos toda la cara, y Mio se le restregaba en sus ropas ronroneando felizmente.

Garu gruñía frunciendo el rostro ante tantos mimos, pero por dentro se sentía feliz.

Definitivamente, estaba en casa.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Este drabble es una continuación de_ _ **Confianza**_ _, donde Garu tiene que irse por una semana de entrenamiento y deja a Mio con Pucca para que ella cuide de él y que no se sienta sola ¿lo recuerdan?_

 _Resulta que mientras transcribía ese One-shot para subirlo aquí a FF se me antojo hacer una pequeña continuación, donde Garu llegara y fuera recibido cálidamente por estas dos personitas en particular *u*_

 _Sé que es pequeño pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado jeje :3_

 _Y para aquellos que esperan el siguiente capítulo de_ _ **Calumniado,**_ _¡paciencia! Lo tendrán este viernes o sábado, uno de esos dos días segurito! Ya saben que los reviews que me dejen en esa historia los contesto en el siguiente capítulo de este ;)_

 _Aquí están algunos que me dejaron en_ _ **Dia de compras:**_

 _ **Ghost Girl**_ _: Graciaaas querida :'D me hace feliz que te gusten! Haha si, pobrecito x) Saludos y besos para tii!_

 _ **Solcito**_ _: Siii, pobres novios haha se les hizo eterno ese dia! xD Y si Garu es la cosita más tierna que existe, dispuesto a soportar cinco horas de tortura por su chica :'3 Viva el Garucca *u* Saludos y besos querida!_

 _ **WriteLiar**_ _: Querida! Hahaha exacto, ambos cumplen bien con su papel xD Muchaas graciaaaas :'D me alegra que te haya gustado, a mí también me gusta gusta usarlos a los cuatro :3 Seguiré 7u7 Saludos y besos!_

 _ **Karla Melissa**_ _: Haha, si, los hombres no saben distinguir entre azul rey y azul cielo XD Yo tampoco creo que Garu tenga problemas con los Chefs, porque como tú dices ellos lo aman! Pero pues aun así los chicos toman sus precauciones :P Muchas gracias querida! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y con mucho gusto seguiré escribiendo n_n (El review que me dejaste en Calumniado lo contestare en el siguiente Capítulo, de antemano muchas gracias por leer y dejarlo) Saludos y besos para ti!_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4**_ _: Siii pobrecito, quedo rendido xD De nada querida! Muchas gracias a ti :') (tu eres más genial 7u7) Saludos y besos!_

 _¡Nos leemos después!_


End file.
